Various forms of skirting panels are available to conceal the undercarriage of mobile homes and similar structures. These panels extend between the lower portion of the mobile home sidewall and the ground and are typically fabricated of metal or fiberglass and, more recently, expanded polystyrene foam. These panels are usually molded or otherwise formed with an exterior surface which simulates masonry such as brick, stone, tile or other construction material according to well known techniques in the art of molding metal and plastic.
Because of their placement and vulnerability such panels are often subjected to physical damage and in such event, the affected panel must be replaced or repaired. Existing panels of this general type have an interfitting or interlocking side edge configuration which makes replacement of a single skirting panel difficult and requires detachment of adjacent panels. In some cases, all panels along an entire sidewall of the mobile home must be disassembled to remove a single damaged panel.